Strand
Population: * Approximately 11300; mixed human and dwarf. Government: * Strand is governed by a feudalism of Lord Varick Redcliffe. Notable Places: • The Odeum of Lesarpo: A two-storey stone-walled theatre, known for its drunken satyr plays. • The Dancing Hare: A shabby commoner's inn, decorated with exotic weapons and armor. A few NPCs: • Nichye: Male Human Servant, Neutral. Nichye has an angular face, with black hair and blue eyes. He wears plain clothing and riding boots. Nichye secretly serves Cesya, an ancient god of chaos. • Cilia: Female Human Illusionist, Evil. Cilia has blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She wears well-made clothing and wields a quarterstaff. Cilia is haunted by the ghost of someone she killed. Charger's Borough Notable Places: • The Harper and Spear: A grand dwarven tavern, within which time seems to pass more slowly. A few NPCs: • Alil Ellen: Female Dwarf Fighter, Neutral. Alil has messy silver hair and amber eyes, and a round nose. She wears chain mail and wields a ranseur. • Symund: Male Human Fighter, Evil. Symund is short, with thick brown hair and narrow blue eyes. He wears chain mail and wields a spear and shield. Symund seeks revenge against the kingdom which exiled him. • Symes Rove: Male Human Merchant, Evil. Symes is wretched in appearance, with thick white hair and amber eyes. He wears travel-stained clothing and several small tools hang from his belt. Symes is envious and slothful. • Reder: Male Human Servant, Neutral. Reder is tall, with curly copper hair and dark hazel eyes. He wears simple clothing and carries a hazel staff. Reder seeks only fame and glory. • Helry Halley: Male Human Merchant, Neutral. Helry is short, with golden hair and brown eyes. He wears travel-stained clothing and a wide-brimmed hat. Helry speaks with a loud voice. • Giles: Male Human Soldier, Neutral. Giles has an angular face, with auburn hair and brown eyes. He wears chain mail and wields a warhammer and shield. Giles is colorblind. Market Notable NPCs: • Stephye Fane: Male Human Thief, Evil. Stephye is short, with tangled brown hair and blue eyes. He wears leather armor and wields a club. Stephye was once an adventurer, but retired after his companions were corrupted by a God of Trickery. • Nathye: Male Human Bookseller, Evil. Nathye is beastly in appearance, with thin black hair and dark hazel eyes. He wears simple clothing and several pouches hang from his belt. Nathye specializes in grimoires of conjuration and summoning. • Ernard: Male Human Peddler, Neutral. Ernard has golden hair and dark hazel eyes, and large ears. He wears sturdy clothing and carries a rowan staff. Ernard is known for his knowledge of legends and folklore. • Suse: Female Human Thief, Evil. Suse has thick blonde hair and dark green eyes, and a beaked nose. She wears leather armor and wields a short sword. Suse is rumored to be haunted by the ghost of a dragon. Rosecrown District Notable Places: • The Guildhall: An ornate timber and brick building, decorated with finely carved gargoyles. It contains a large meeting hall and several smaller rooms, and is shared amongst several local trade guilds. • An arch of hewn crystal, placed to honor a local warrior. • The Druid's Hedge: This old hedge is the home of Ames, an elven druid who became stuck in the shape of a white rabbit long ago. • Elias Lavell's house resides here. A few NPCs: • Eryn: Female Human Paladin, Good. Eryn is thin, with tangled gray hair and light brown eyes. She wears splint mail and wields a two-handed sword. Eryn is searching for the lost Monastery of Angels. • Athen: Female Human Merchant, Neutral. Athen is common in appearance, with copper hair and light hazel eyes. She wears plain clothing and a green cloak. Athen is clever and alluring. • Amert: Male Human Druid, Neutral. Amert is fair in appearance, with cropped silver hair and gray eyes. He wears leather armor and wields a club. Amert has black wolf named Sarrey. • Hily Barne: Female Human Professional, Good. Hily has thin white hair and hazel eyes, and an unusual scar on her arm. She wears tailored clothing and a sling of vials and potions. Hily is hunting the warlord who murdered her family. • Argel: Female Elf Thief, Good. Argel is short, with auburn hair and gray eyes. She wears leather armor and wields a club and sling. Scholar's Borough Notable Places: • The Guildhall: A large half-timbered building, decorated with brightly dyed pennons. It contains a large meeting hall and several smaller rooms, and is shared amongst several local trade guilds. A few NPCs: • Chenrey: Male Human Cleric, Evil. Chenrey has straight red hair and blue eyes. He wears splint mail and wields a hammer. Chenrey is dying and desperately seeks the secret of immortality. • Sybenn Very: Female Human Servant, Neutral. Sybenn is exceptionally beautiful, with red hair and soft gray eyes. She wears worn clothing and a wide-brimmed hat. Sybenn has an animal companion, a hawk named Ryany. • Enryn Love: Male Dwarf Fighter, Neutral. Enryn has a narrow face, with brown hair and green eyes. He wears splint mail and wields a halberd. Enryn is searching for a legendary blade named Empyrean Wrath. • Hany: Male Human Assassin, Good. Hany has a long face, with golden hair and soft brown eyes. He wears leather armor and wields a poisoned dagger and darts. Hany has an animal companion, a raven named Izan. From